


For You, I'll Try

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Be My Valentine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reply to Castiel's Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I'll Try

I suck at this, Cas  
I don't do romantic crap  
But, for you, I'll try

I'll bring you flowers  
blue as the blue of your eyes  
If that's what you want

I'll sing you love songs  
and mean every line I sing  
if it makes you smile

I'll hold your hand  
And match you stare for stare  
For endless hours

I'll wine you, dine you,  
Go dancing in the moonlight  
If that's what you need

But, to be honest  
I'd rather take you to bed  
and fuck your brains out

Because... I love you  
And I will always love you  
What else can I say?


End file.
